creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Lesson from the Eyes
You know, I never paid too much attention to them. The things that would appear to me, conveying messages or simply being the evil assholes they usually are. But one night, I learned to listen. I was tossing and turning as I always do, unable to get to sleep as the feeling around me was much too dark. I groaned in annoyance and desperation. I knew on nights like this it always meant someone was coming. I looked out the window. The window is just above the headboard of my bed. I should've been frightened or at least surprised at the terrifying sight before my eyes. Most people would've been, but I wasn't. I was used to things like this. My visitors, if that's what you want to call them, although some were benevolent most were malevolent, twisted beings. They hated that I wasn't afraid of them. Anyways, right outside my window, it was the typical darkness lit by the moon, the front yard, the neighbors' houses. But what stood out was the pair of eyes, hovering just outside of my window. Just eyes, but not just eyes. They seemed to belong to no head, but they were glowing blood red, and the pupils looked like that of a cat's. The eyes were looking at me as if their owner would devour me. "You have no right to be here," I said in a monotone voice. My face clear of any emotion. "I am merely your waning. You know something's about to happen," a growling voice filled my ears and I knew they belonged to the pair of eyes. Then the eyes were gone. And a blood curdling shriek came from my sister's room. I stood up and started to run to her room, but I froze when I came to her door. See, my sister's door has this full length mirror, at night there were lights on it that made it possible to see your reflection even in the darkness. The mirror however was pitch black, even though the lights were on there was nothing shown in the mirror. Just blackness. I looked away from the mirror and tried to open my sister's door. It only opened a crack, then it hit something solid. I groaned and then kicked the door in, the solid object that had been blocking the door moved with the force of the door. The object was what taught me to listen to my visitors and my instincts. The object... was my vain sister's dresser that she kept all her makeup and smaller mirrors on. She had a jar that she kept her cottonballs in. The cottonballs were strewn all over the floor, blood soaking into most of them. The jar however was standing upright on the dresser as if it hadn't been disturbed. In the jar was a pair of eyes. They were perfect, they were a striking emerald green, the same as my sister's. Then I noticed someone standing at the window. I walked over slowly. "I warned you," came the growling voice from before. "You didn't listen. You never listen." Then the person turned around. It was my sister. Her eye sockets were hollow. Then she walked to the door, to her blackened mirror and stepped in. It was a portal. "I'm taking her with me," the voice said. I turned and saw she was gone and more blood poured out of the mirror. Her blood. "Consider this your waking up call." The voice was in the center of the room, it seemed. I turned and saw something appear from where the voice came from. It was very tall and looked like a man. He had broad shoulders, hair the color of fire, skin as grey as death and his eyes. The eyes. My visitor. He sneered at me and followed my sister through the mirror. Category:Beings Category:Mirrors